ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beastmaster Macro Guide
Category:Guides Beastmaster Macro Guide Taken from an Allakhazam post All credits go to Buzzltyear To begin, here is a short explanation of what each command means in the macros. *: Allows you to select an NPC. You will notice a purple(ish) arrow on an NPC. It allows you to then tab and select the NPC (in our case a mob). Once you have the NPC highlighted, hit enter and the macro will continue. *: Macro fires off on the targeted NPC or PC. *: Battle Target. This is the Mob that is in red and you have been engaging. *: Selects your last selected target (more of a "sub-target"). will only work if you chose a pet or mob using . *: The Macro affects yourself. *: Shows the pet's name in Macro *: Shows your pet's HP % in Macro *: Shows your pet's TP % in Macro Now, on to the Macro examples: =Charm/Tame/Jug Macros= Charm */ja "Charm" When mob becomes uncharmed: */ja "Charm" Note: This macro will only work if your pet was the last target acquired using the command. Using or in a different macro to activate on a different target will reset to activate on the most recent acquired target. Tame */ja “Tame” */echo Don’t think you can get away that easy. what I like to do when charming a pet is track your pet on widescan and use this macro /ja "charm" and now you will no longer need to disengage the target. This is easier done by just using . if pet uncharm its right next to you anyways. Jug */ja “Call Beast” */echo I call upon you to fight by my side. =Attack Macros= Fight */pet “Fight” */wait 2 */echo The is yours now….ATTACK!!! Sic */pet “Sic” or */echo , use your strongest attack now! =Reward Macros= Reward */ja “Reward” */echo Take this and heal your wounds. =Pet Status Macros= */echo : =Misc Macros= Heel */pet “Heel” */echo Come here, , and rest for a bit. Stay */pet “Stay” */echo Stay here, my , I will return. Combined Heel/Stay */pet "Heel" */pet “Stay” */echo Stay There, my , Comment: This can be used to let mob kill your pet prior to getting Leave. If you have moved out of range of mob when you issue it, and have little or no hate, mob will kill off your pet so you can kill mob for more experience points. Use this when mob has only a sliver of health left. (This isn't quite so viable, since Heel and Stay are both on the same recast timer. ~Rocketpop of Fenrir) Gauge */ja “Gauge” */echo I will now look into your soul, young . 2-Hour */ja “Familiar” */echo I need your help, , please stay with me. Leave */pet “Leave” */echo You have fought well, now go free. =Equipment Change = How To To change a piece of equipment by macro you will use a macro that looks like this: /equip "equipment" For Example: */equip waist "Blood Stone" Please note: If you change weapons (this includes anything in the Main, Sub or Ranged slots) you will lose any built up TP. =Example Macros. Very good ideas:= status macro for judging whether or not to Sic (sometimes pets dont make it . . .) or when sic will be ready. Status */echo [] HP:() MP:() TP: */echo [] HP: TP: */recast "Sic" */recast "Reward" */recast "Tame" */recast "Call Beast" As a beastmaster I spam Status macro all the time, this would probably annoy a party/bcnm so this one is used for telling people what your pets status is at. (In BCNM, this is used to tell which pet should be KO'd first) Party/BCNM Status */p Beastmaster TP: HP: */p TP: HP: PETTP + Sic */echo TP: */recast "Sic" I have found find it very useful to combine PetTP with a recast for Sic, and as every BST uses Sic multiple times each fight, "/recast"s for Reward, Tame, and Call Beast are far less often used and seem to just fill up space. Rabbit */equip Ammo "Carrot Broth" */echo --- Summoning Rabbit --- */ja "Call Beast" Reward :*/equip Ammo "Pet Food Alpha" :*/ja "Reward" :*/echo --- Pet Health: --- Second Pet Fight Command. This is used when you send your second pet against your Battle Target (mob in red). Fight II */equip Head "Brass Hairpin +1" */equip Ring1 "San d'Orian Ring" */equip Ring2 "Ascetic's Ring" */echo Fight Gear Ready */pet "Fight" */echo Go get my XP!! Once a Beastmaster has access to the Tame job ability (at level 30) the following macro may be used to automatically Tame anything that you fail to Charm. Note, if you succeed in charming then an error message will be displayed saying you cannot Tame the target (Tame will not be 'wasted'). Charm with Tame */ja Charm */echo Attempting to charm ! */ja Tame (I find that "/wait 1" is actually too short of a duration before Tame is automatically used. I personally use a "/wait 2" with my auto-Tame macro. ~Rocketpop of Fenrir) Charm (51+) If possible, get an earth/terra's staff to compliment your gear. It will save your life many times. -20% Damage taken (Plus additional VIT) while you make another Charm attempt. */equip "Main" "Apollo's Staff" */ja "Charm" */equip "Main" "Terra's Staff" Charm with Tame (51+) Same as above, with a Ice/Aquilo's staff (INT) for taming (Just in case Tame fails). (Using separate Light/Apollo's equip macro)... */ja "Charm" */equip "Main" "Aquilo's Staff" */ja "Tame" */equip "Main" "Terra's Staff" Commands with Widescan with a mob tracked on widescan */pet "Fight" Allows you to fight a mob through a wall, if it is within range of the Fight command. This is very useful in places with doors, if you cannot open the door but want to engage a monster (EX: Temple Guardian in the temple of Uggalepih or Lichs in Eldieme Necropolis) *The /wait command can be macro'ed on a line by itself or it can be combined with a command line buy enclosing it in and placing it at the end of the line of command, to free up an extra line to allow you to insert another line of command.